An Unusual Prayer Answered
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: After the end of the Tamuli. Three years ago Willow, Athena, and Ruby made a promise to find adventure when they can, in which Willow gives a fake prayer to any god or goddess that could hear her. Now, there stuck with a little child goddess saying that the only way that their friendship could stay together is to fall in love with people from the world that they're now in.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! Thanks for clicking on my story, I'm really honored that you'd like to read my first work for this fandom. I do not own anything that you might recongize, only Willow Anne, Athena Gracelyn, and Ruby Isabella. _

The whole thing started with a promise that the girls had made right after their senior year of high school. They were all laying in the basement of Willow's house, the main location for the three girls ever since they had been in second grade when the girls realized that it was the middle no matter whichever way they went.

The eldest girl was nineteen, and she was a good five foot six, her curly hair went from a honey blonde to a light brown that most girls would kill to have naturally, her light blue eyes added to the "American beauty" role. Her skin was slightly pale from staying with her mother at the hospital with leukemia.

The middle age one her name was true to her ruby red hair that waved right to her shoulders with slight bangs that hid the upper left comer of her eye, her skin was a bit tanner than the eldest girls, but still quite fair.

The youngest had just turned eighteen the week before and had moved in with the eldest because of issues with her father. Her long black hair was naturally straight and came almost to her waist, it was shining more in the light, after doing all of her family's work three times a day, she had developed a light tan, making her tanner than the other girls. The feature about her the most was her hazel eyes, that were almost a few shades from a bronze gold.

"Okay, everyone hold hands." The eldest replied, holding out her hands, the two other girls joined and closed there eyes, laughing.

"What are we doing Willow?" The black haired girl named Athena asked, peeking an eye opened, it made Ruby laugh a bit.

"We are calling anyone that will listen to hear our plead since we are completely horrible with guys from here." Willow replied, squeezing the other girls hands, "Spirits of the universe, hear our plead send us where we should belong and find someone that would like to love us." She whispered, "When all that is here for us is gone, send us on an amazing adventure."

The three girls felt a breeze and a little girls laughing, Ruby shook her head at Willow. "Willow, if something eventually happens to us, I will personally beat your ass with a hair straighter and a jar of peanut butter." She replied to the girl, smiling slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Willow replied.

Three years Later

"I know Willow, I miss you too. I can't make it to New York this weekend, the bastard wants me to watch his kids." She heard the voice of her long time best friend, on the phone, sighing. Once Athena had realized that her father was getting married, he had tried to get her to like him again, the thing had failed, but she had gotten more use to her half-sister, Megan.

"Ruby can't either," She had replied, sitting in the apartment, she had finally reached her dream of Broadway, but the stage was far from where she was. "It was my first play and I really wish you could have been there opening night."

"I'm sorry Willow. Hey girl, I gotta get off. I'll see you soon." Athena's voice was unsure about the last part, as she hung up, sighing. It had been a year and a half and nothing had really came up for her, she was talking college classes to become a musician and worked at the local diner in the town that she had grew up in, compared to her other friends, she wasn't much of anything.

"Whatever deity that heard us, please let your thing come soon, I want to get away." She mumbled, more to herself than anyone, pulling her long black hair in a ponytail, opening the door away from the diner to head home, she opened it to a country side, when there should've been a parking lot. "What the hell?"

"Hello?" She heard a familiar voice and looked around, seeing a dash of red hair, smiling. "Athena?" The girl had a bag and in there, you could see a hair straighter peek out.

"Do you have a jar of peanut butter in there too?" Athena asked the red haired girl that just turned to look at her.

"Oh shit... I did not think that this would actually work." Another familiar voice stated. "Please don't hit me with the straighter."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Aphrael, what did you do?" Sephrenia asked the small goddess as they headed to visit Sparhawk and Queen Ehlana.

The small goddess could have only smile, "Three girls prayed to me three years ago and I finally answered their prayers."

"Did you think that their god might be upset?" The Styric woman asked, Aphrael could only roll her eyes and trill a note on her flute.

"I got that all sorted out, now they pleaded for husbands of other worlds and I snatched them up, now who they'll marry, that depends on them." She replied, noting that the two girls were near because she could hear screams that sounded more like screeches.

"HOW IN THE CHICKEN NAME OF SPIDERS DID YOU THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE A SMART IDEA?!" One of the girls screamed, hitting the girl over and over with a strange metal stick that was black and a jar of something brown.

"I can see that Ruby never got over the whole stating animals instead of cuss words." The black haired girl stated, laughing at the two others. Sephrenia could not tell what was stranger, the girl screaming or their clothes. The laughing girl was in a material of dark blue and looked rough, she wore a shirt made of light pink with paint splatters on it and on her feet shoes made out of what looked like brown leather, that came up to her almost calf (cowgirl boots). The one screaming was in a dress that showed off the back and tied around her neck, it fluttered down to her calves and was a deep plum color and had shoes that shows off her feet and made her a bit taller because of the heel, they couldn't see what she was hitting the third girl with. The third girl was dressed in a pair of slick black trousers with the trim being a light blue, she had on a long sleeve button up shirt of the same color with black shoes that was pointed at the end.

"QUIET!" The small child goddes yelled at the girls, making them stop, they all turned around to the small child.

"What's going on here?" The black haired woman asked her, kneeling to be her size, she smiles. "She reminds me of Morgan a bit..."

"I answered your prayer from three years ago." The girl replied, the girl that asked faint, the red haired girl once again smacked the third with the black stick.

"I told you I'd beat you with a hair straighter." She replied, kicking the passed out girl.

* * *

_So here's the end of chapter one, and I would be quite happy if you would review on this story and give me some pointers on anything that I might have forgot or anyone too out of character. I always enjoy constructive criticism, and just remember I am a sixteen year old girl who really has nothing to do until school starts except for a week of band camp and then will be bombarded with her senior year of high school and getting ready for college._

_ Until next time, _

_The Queen of Pixies. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything you see that you recognize, not even the Bon Jovi song. I just play a version of it in marching band... Athena, Ruby, and Willow are mine. _

"I really don't like this." Willow mumbled to herself, watching Athena twirl around in her new dress of a deep emerald green, sighing, she looked down at her own pale yellow dress that according to Serphina matched her hair perfectly. She thought that it made her hair look more like the color of corn and dirt that honey and oaks.

"Your friend does." Vanion replied to the blonde girl, watching the small black haired woman twirl. "Will she get light headed doing that?" His voice full of concern to the girls from the strange world.

"Probably, but it won't be for a while, when we were little we would push her and her sister for hours on end on the merry go round. She's not use to getting new things." The blonde girl laugh as Ruby walked over to the girls in her new dress of a deep ocean blue. "At least it's not pink Ruby." She laughed off to the other girl.

"At least it doesn't make my hair look like an orange crayon." The red haired girl mumbled, looking around. "So we found something that Athena will wear that doesn't go with ballet slippers or cowgirl boots, that's something short of a miracle."

"It seems that way." Willow replied, shaking her head as she watched the black haired girl head over to them.

"So I saw someone over that way." Athena replied, pointing far behind them. "I think...I just saw something glimmer like polished metal hitting the sun in the right way." Her voice was soft, like always before she got use to new people, she looked down slightly knowing that having Vanion and Serphina there made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you for telling me that Athena." Vanion replied, heading over to report that to Serphina.

"Athena, you get to stop mumbling. We're here because we're suppose to marry, and honey unless you're husband is as shy and backwards as you, you're screwed." Ruby replied, looking over to her, making Athena stick her tongue out.

"Blame my oh so wonderful father for that." Athena replied, harshly remembering her so called father. "Let's see he forced my mother to kill my twin sister and then herself. Also, a few years later he told my brother that if he didn't kill himself he would kill me."

"How did you spend your whole legal childhood there?" Willow replied, looking at the black haired girl, still in shock with what her father had done to her childhood, something that had been kept from the girls until she was sixteen. "You're father was a dick and you're still going over there."

"I didn't want Morgan to have the same childhood as I did." She looked around at the landscape around her, "I guess that failed."

"Maybe if you play really nice with the goddess you could get her here." Ruby replied, watching the figure come closer and closer to their little camp they had set up for the night. "It's a knight." She replied, smiling. "Could be one of our future husbands."She replied, nudging the two girls as they face-palmed at their friend's obsession with finding her knight.

"Serphina what are you doing out here?" The knight asked, still on his horse. Athena, thinking that he was handsome, squeaked and ducked behind her two friends.

"Sir Bevier, how nice a surprise it is to see you here, are you heading to Cimmura?" She asked as he nodded, "Would you care to join us? Flute sent these three girls here and I'm suppose to take them there."

"Wait!" Willow yelled, standing up, showing Athena's black hair as she tried to hide behind Ruby. "This little child goddess also goes by Flute? Why didn't you tell us that sooner, I can actually pronounce that!" She sighed and threw up her hands, sitting back down. "Athena stop hiding, I know you don't like people."

Bevier started at the small woman who emerged from behind the red haired girl, she was looking down with her black hair pulled up in a quaint bun. She was in an emerald green dress that tried not to cling to her, but at the same time failed. She looked up, showing him her hazel eyes and smiled at him, blushing a deep red when he smiled back slightly."It's a miracle!" Willow replied, smiling. "We've found someone who is as awkward as Athena there." He turned from the raven haired woman to her blonde friend, who was smirking.

"Hey Ruby!" Athena yelled, turning from Bevier to the red haired girl that she was hiding behind earlier. "Do you still have the straighter that you beat Willow with when we first got here?"

"Shit! And I thought getting burned by those hurt!" Willow yelled, ducking behind Serphina, blue eyes wide. "You two are so mean to me." She replied to the two girls, making them laugh as she popped her head out from behind Serphina.

"Well..." Bevier replied, looking at Serphina, not knowing what to say about the exchange between the two friends.

"She brought them from another world." She replied, trying not to smile at Ruby chasing Willow with the straighter. .

That night after dinner Athena looked at everyone, "Do you want to hear what happened to us from our side of things?" She asked, her voice slightly stronger than what it was earlier. Ruby and Willow looked at each other, shocked.

"Why not?" Bevier replied, looking at the raven haired girl, then at her two friend's shocknes of her talking.

"After we graduate high school, we were all at Willow's house and we were talking about Ruby going off to California to be an art major, Willow got accepted to NYU for writing, and I was going to be back in the small town we grew up in." She replied, taking a deep breathe, looking at the two others to see if they wanted to put an input in.

"After she denied Julliard." Ruby pipped in, looking at her.

"True, so we knew at the end of the summer we were going to be going separate ways, it was a stupid idea when she did it. Willow made us all hold hands and she prayed to any god or goddess that would had listened, if there was nothing special for us in our world and we had problem with love to send us to another world. Three years later I was getting off work as my waitress job when Willow called me."

"I asked if she was coming up to New York to come see the play I wrote, but she couldn't, because she was staying the weekend with Morgan. I opened the door to my apartment and I ended up right beside the road with Ruby and Athena."

The red haired girl of the trio smiled at the three people who were raised up in this world, "I was on the way to classes." She pipped up, smiling.

"What's NYU?" Vanion asked, looking at the three girls.

"New York University," the blonde replied, looking at her nails. "Julliard is a performing arts school. Athena got accepted for her singing and dancing."

Athena's head shot up from hearing her name, her eyes went wide in preparation for the next question to be asked. "Would you sing us a song?" Bevier asked, looking at her.

"I guess I have no choice." Athena mumbled to herself, then looked at the fire, sighing. "_Shot to the heart, and you're to blame you give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game you give love a bad name." _Bevier looked at the girl in shock, for a singer, she had a strange voice. She sounded sweet, yet at the same time harsh, her voice captivated him in a way it never had before.

"Bon Jovi," Willow murmured in approval, "he's always amazing," she looked up and smiled. "He's a singer back in our world."

Athena looked down and blushed slightly, not use to being the center of attention, she looked up through her eyelashes at Bevier and felt her face flush more. "So Sir Bevier, how old are you?" Her voice was timid on this question as she looked at him.

"I am almost on my thirty-fifth birthday." He replied, smiling. "I will not ask how old you are My Lady, because it is not polite for one to revel her age." This made the three girls new to Eosia laugh.

"Miss Shy girl and the ginger are twenty-one and I'm twenty-two." Willow replied, grinning. "I'm eldest of us, but I started school later than most my age so I was always the oldest in my class."

"That could be why Tiffany hated you." Ruby replied to the blonde girl, smiling, making the blonde girl shrug a shoulder. "There's actually a lot of reasons that she could hate you."

"I'm going to take a small walk." Athena replied, standing up as she headed away from the fire, they watched her figure until the darkness covered it, Serphina smiled.

"Bevier, why don't you go see that she's okay?" Vanion promoted, smirking.

"Wouldn't it be better if one of her friends saw if she was okay?" He asked, smiling. The girls faked yawns, tiring to hide what they were planning.

"We were going to bed Sir Bevier, it would mean a lot if you made sure our dear friend was okay." Ruby replied, smirking as Bevier nodded heading the direction of Athena. They let out a sigh once he was out of earshot. "God...Is his that _thick headed?_"


	3. Chapter 3

_Woooo! New chapter! Did you know for each chapter I write, I write two versions and the best wins? This was the best! Woo hoo! Please review and I only one Willow, Athena, and Ruby. :)_

As soon as they hit the throne room Athena tried in all her powers to hide behind her two best friends. "Ehlana, may I present to you Lady Ruby, Lady Willow, and Lady Athena." She replied as Ruby bowed, then pulled Willow down. Athena, squeaking followed them as she fell, knocking the other two girls over along with falling herself.

"Athena, I thought dancers were suppose to be graceful." Ruby replied, laughing. Athena glared and stuck her tongue out at her, rolling off the girls and getting up.

"I am graceful when it comes to dancing, remember sophomore year and those horrid stairs I fell down." She replied, shaking her head as she helped the other two up. "I didn't lay there for a good twenty minutes."

"Honey," Willow replied, smiling as she nudged her. "It was only fifteen and a half. I timed you and we were late for French and we got detention." She then turned to the party watching them. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but we were talking about some pretty awesome memories we have together, so a lot of it might confuse you."

"It's quite fine." She replied, looking at them, trying not to laugh. "May I introduce to you my husband Sir Sparhawk, our daughter Princess Danae, Sir Talen, Sir Tynian, and Sir Ulath. I see you have already made Sir Bevier's acquaintance."

"Lady Willow and Lady Ruby keep saying that I would make a cute couple with Lady Athena." He replied calmly, looking at the trio. Athena rolled her eyes and tackled Willow, before she opened her mouth with a good monologue about that fact, sitting on her making Serphina and Vanion sigh.

"Well, they took the straighter, so I couldn't beat her with it." She started to play with Willow's hair. "You know you love me, Willow. Don't deny it. We haven't been best friends since we were I was three for nothing."

* * *

That night, they sat down in Ehlana's cambers, listening to the girls story of how they got there, then some more random stories from their life. "So does anything interesting happen here?" Ruby asked, curling up, then went and moved to sit between Tynian and Ulath. "It got to cold there,"she replied tucking her legs on the couch then sitting, soon enough she was asleep, with her head on an awkward position on Tynian's shoulder.

"Is she comfortable?" He asked, looking at her red hair splayed across his shoulder and chest, trying not to laugh.

"Considering, she's quiet. Yes." Willow replied, getting up. "I would feel really bad dragging her by the hair back to our room." She rolled her eyes as the Alcione knight picked her up, carrying her. "I'll follow you then since you'll need help opening the door." She replied, following him.

"You're not going with them Athena?" Ehlana asked, looking at her as most of the party in the room started to retire for the night.

"I might stay up a bit longer, Ehlana. I'm normally a night owl where I use to work at night, I'm use to staying up longer and singing and dancing." She replied, looking out at the night sky of Cimmura. "Your city is quite beautiful, I feel like I've been here before in a dream," she shook her head before continuing, "it's quite strange to think of things like that though."

"What is it like where you're from?" She asked, as Athena looked around at who was still here.

"It was a very small community. All the girls except for the ones that escaped or were waiting for a route got married right after high school and already have kids. You knew everyone's business or at least a part of it and if you were high up with something, you got away with a lot of stuff, if you were an outsider, you were guilty. That's why people think my mother killed my older siblings, but she didn't."

"What happened to them?" Bevier asked, quietly moving beside her. She shrugged, looking away.

"I woke up one day and they were dead, my mother was too." She replied, slowly moving her hand to his. "My mother wasn't from there, so people saw her differently. She was always the gossip around town, she didn't want to be one of those girls who had their peak in high school, she wanted me to make a change on the world, even the smallest of change." She smiled softly, sighing.

* * *

"Sir Tynian!" Tynian turned around seeing a red haired girl walking over to him. "Thank you for making sure I got to my room last night." She replied, smiling slightly at him. She sighed, messing with her cape. "I can handle anything, but tying a cape." She mumbled to herself, laughing trying to tie it once again.

"Let me help." Tynian replied, helping her tie the cape. "There, I assume that you don't have capes where you're from." He replied, watching her face flush in embarrassment. "Then what do you wear to keep warm then?"

"We prefer something like a thick shirt with a hood or a zip up version of a cape, there's always what Athena did in school, she wore a sweater and just ran so she wouldn't have to carry one. " She replied, smiling. "Would you care to walk?" She asked, holding out a hand in the direction of the garden.

"I would." He replied, smiling. He tried not to laugh from amusement when he saw her face light up and grabbing his hand, slightly running to the gardens. "Excited for something?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"I needed to ask you something and I didn't want Athena or Bevier to overhear." Ruby replied, looking at him, she crossed her arms. Tynnian noticed that this made her _assets_ more noticeable.

He swallowed, looking at her, confused. "What is it?"

"I need to get Athena and Bevier together, and they need to fall in love. I'm not worried about Willow, though she'll need a first push, or myself I can push myself, but Athena's so backwards and she likes Bevier." She replied, hurriedly, "The thing is we have three months to fall in love here, then if not we go back to our world to never see our friends again. I love Athena and Willow like my sisters and if one of us goes, it would crush us all, so could you please help me get them two a push in the right direction?"

"I would be honored to help." Tynian replied, as Ruby grinned.

"Thank you!" She squealed, tackling the knight in a hug, her face turning red when her lips accidentally crashed onto his.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulath, Bevier, and Tynian sighed, looking out at the three girls. It had rained earlier and once it stopped Ruby had decided that she wanted to go for a walk. "So how was the kiss with her?" Ulath asked, chuckling about how Tynian got kissed on accident by the red haired wonder girl. He smiled, looking at the blonde girl who was in a deep conversation with Lady Athena over something.

"It went well, though she refuses to talk about it now." He replied, watching as Ruby ended up getting a giant stick and twirling it, he watched confused as she tossed it up in the air and got it, smiling. _She's so happy right now, I love the light from her face with that. _He thought, then shook his head, trying to figure out where the thought had came from. "She has her mind on different things right now."

"Like what?" Bevier asked, raising his eyebrow watching the tiny raven haired woman trying to braid flowers into the blonde's hair, but failing horribly.H e was torn already because of her, she was so frail, but at the same time a warrior from within not letting anyone know how she truly felt about being her or anyone.

"Ruby won't let me say, I had to swear." Tynian replied, grinning as Ruby smiled back. "So I wonder if Willow is going to try to get with Ulath here. Ruby told me some interesting stories about her when her mother was alive, she took some kind of fighting class which she helped teacher her last few years of school." He smiled as the group of girls walked back, their arms linked as the red haired wonder broke off to come and give Tynian a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Willow?" Ruby asked, turning to the blonde, glad she was able to overhear what the guys were talking about.

"Yeah?"

"Can you still break a piece of wood with your hand like you use to?"

The blonde sat down between the Genidian Knight and the girl asking the question and pondered for a few moments. "You know Ruby, I'm not quite sure I haven't took karate since we graduated high school and I loved out to California." She replied then shrugged. "Maybe we could see later today because frankly, I'm getting quite hungry."

During the lunch, that had also Ehlana, Sparhawk, Danae, Katlen, and Alean the group was quiet happy, talking and joking when Danae looked at Bevier and smiled. "Bevier?"

He turned to the small child and smiled, "Yes Princess?"

"When are you and Lady Athena going to get married?" She asked, turning to look at Athena, right next to Bevier. The question had to register to everyone before Athena started to cough, her face a bright red and Sparhawk tried not to laugh at his daughter's question, knowing that she was deadly serious about this because of the situation at hand.

"That's who she reminds me of! With that question, I finally know now." Ruby exclaimed, trying not to dance in her seat. "She reminds me of Madelyn mixed with Artemis." The group looked at her before she explained that Madelyn was her older half sister while Artemis was Athena's dead twin sister.

"I'm sorry." Alean replied, turning to the girl, "I know what it's like to loose a sister." She replied, sighing.

Athena sighed, looking straight and then looked at the doe-eyed baroness. "It's been so long, I sometimes don't remember her, but I remember when we were little running around the back yard and you couldn't figure out where on ended and the other began, we were like one person." She mumbled, then looked down as she felt and arm wrap around her.

"I'll escort her to her room." She heard Bevier mumbled as she felt herself moving out of the room with Bevier by her side.

"Bevier? Can I tell you the truth about her?" Athena asked as they reached her door, she looked down and looked back up at him innocently with her hazel eyes. "I saw my sister get murdered, my mother had an affair and once Morgan was born my father decided that having three girls were a bad idea and I had always protected Artemis, Father thought she was weak so he made my mother kill her then herself, I sat on the steps and watched it all." She mumbled, tears leaking from her eyes.

Bevier was crushed by her story as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, to keep her from falling apart, a story of a woman no one knew about her pain. He sighed, listening to her settle down when a thought crossed his mind, _Why did he feel so happy around her?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ruby watched silently in the tree of the soon to be new couple walked around the palace garden, she smiled seeing Athena slowly grab Bevier's hand and him smile back at her. They were cute together she thought, seeing that Athena only came to Bevier's shoulder and his black hair was curly as her's was straight. "What are you doing up there?" She heard Tynian ask as the red haired made a shushing gesture with her hand to the Alcione knight as she tried to crawl out of the tree, falling.

"I was spying on the new couple." Ruby replied, smiling. "Athena or Beiver finally stepped up to make a first move."

"Really?" Tynian asked, as Ruby grabbed his hand smirking.

"Think we could get Ulath and Willow locked up in a room to see what happens?" She asked him, blushing as he pulled her a bit closer.

"I'll see." He replied as she leaned up an inch to kiss him, he grinned as she pulled away. "Only if you kiss me again." He joked, making her roll his eyes and obliged to what he wanted. Hopefully she could get her friends the push they needed and could fall in love with Tynian before everything was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own David Eddings works. _

The red haired girl sighed waiting for the Genidian Knight that was suppose to meet her in the palace's library ten minutes ago, she looked over where Tynian was sitting a table away waiting for her blonde friend. He turned across and smiled, waving.

"If they got together on their own, I'm going to tell her that she ruined my fun at match making." She replied to the knight as he laughed at how serious she took this. She made a face at his laughing, making him laugh more.

"So what's with you and match making?" He asked, getting up from his seat and moving to sit beside her.

"It's because every relationship I've match made has work wonders, but I'm horrible when it comes to my own." She replied, tugging on the pale green dress that she had on.

"I don't believe you on that Ruby." He replied, smiling at her as she blushed a deep red. "Every time we talk or you drag me to go for a walk I just want to hold you, I picture those lips when you're gone, I picture your flush when someone brings up something you did to accidentally hurt yourself or how you enjoy to tackle Willow and Athena."

"Tynian?" She asked, looking straight into his deep green eyes, she smiled at him as she slowly grabbed his hand. "Go ahead and kiss me." She told him as his lips moved closer and closer to hers.

"See Sir Ulath, I told you they had something for each other." She heard Willow reply, she whipped her head to the side, looking at her friend, holding hands with the Genidian knight. "I do believe that you owe me a kiss." She told him, smirking, her arms crossed with a hip jutted out to the side.

Ruby pouted her lip, crossing her arms as the Alcione Knight tried not to laugh at her. "I feel hurt Willow, because you took my fun away. I wanted to play matchmaker."

"I'm quite sorry for that dearest Ruby, but I figured that you would do it anyway so I decided to go ahead and make the first move. Ulath was shocked, apparently women down here don't make the first move, but they wait for the guys to, he eagerly kissed me back though."

"Woo for our world having women's rights in most places." The red haired mumbled to herself, then smiled. "Where's Athena?" She asked, looking at the group.

"I have no idea." Willow replied, looking at the window as it started to pour rain.

* * *

She sighed, feeling the rain pour down on her, she rolled her eyes, looking up. Right after breakfast when it had been announced that the King of Arcium should be coming for a visit and Bevier had to go meet him outside the city she had decided to take a stroll by herself, but then the weather was cruel to her and started to pour rain. "Just my luck." She mumbled, as she sat under a tree that protected her from the rain a little bit.

The smell of rain was familiar to her, she could almost picture her in a hoodie and umbrella waiting for the line to die down so she could sneak into work unnoticed. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and a change of clothes in her bag if needed when she went home. She could see herself walking to the bouncer and mumbling the name that they would've known her as, not her actually name. He would smile at her and let her right in saying that her boss would want to see her. She would slide up the performance stairs that were never used and headed up to the the office.

He would be sitting there with a cigarette in his mouth, smiling at her, he would tell her that it was true, that Leon left and she would be assigned a new dance partner in the next week, but for tonight she would sing that solo song she had wanted ever since she had the solo in a song from three years ago. She saw herself nod and thank him, running out to her dressing room to get changed into a different outfit than what she saw herself in that night for a small ballet number, but for a song that she finally had decided was her night.

She saw the scene change in her head, as she heard the song start, she scanned the crowd, seeing a familiar sixteen year old blonde girl talking to her boss, she recognized the girl instantly. That night she changed, she knew she needed to get her and Morgan away eventually before the check's and the life that she had chosen as a singer and dancer for some club, instead of something her sister would be proud of.

"Lady Athena?" The voice brought her out of her thoughts, seeing the knight Berit looking her. "Ehlana had sent me to find you, Bevier had wanted to introduce you to King Dregos." He replied, then sighed. "You're soaked to the bone Milady."

"Tell everyone that I'll be there quite shortly, a change of clothes would help before I'm introduced." She replied, standing up and smiling softly, heading to the palace so she could dry off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own David Eddings and I must say that I have pictures of what Willow, Athena, and Ruby look like on my profile. Have a good day and I love you all! Mwah! **

_It was a hot summer day and her long black hair was in a bun on the top of her head, sighing, she once again took a sip of the sweet tea and looked at the man before her. His eyes were blue and his hair was layered, she sighed, trying to once again understand what he was saying. "Now what is the fourth wall?" She asked once again and he sighed. _

"_Thena, I really hate that you don't understand this, I had a dream that you broke it and they usually do come true." She shrugged in response, listening to him continue. "It's reality hopping, going to one world that could be fiction in our world, but is actually there." _

"_I think I understand it now." She replied, standing up and sighing. "Now you have a date with Oliver and James needs me to come into work early because I need to help his new girlfriend learn the dance routine she wants to do for the town's open talent show." _

"_Why do you do the dance anyway? It's a beautiful dance and you'd look amazing." He smirked, "Remember Thena, this is coming from a guy who finds women unattractive and your dance partner, I'm not suppose to have feelings for you." _

"_Performing in front of the audience in the club is different that the whole town, most people don't come to the club because it's a town over, but the people there come and they only know me as Gracelyn, not Athena." She replied, leaving the tip for their lunch. _

"_Just think about it, you could even sing." He replied as she rolled her eyes. _

"_If I sing you got to stop being a chicken shit and kiss Oliver, I'll send Ruby or Willow to follow you around so you won't lie to me." She replied as she saw the black car that belonged to her boss pull up. _

"_Gracelyn. Marcus." _

"_James." They replied at the same time. _

Athena woke up, breathing heavily as she looked around the chamber that she spent her nights in. Just today she had met the King of Arcium to had proceed to ask if Bevier was ever going to marry her and if not he was looking for a new queen. She sighed, and rolled her eyes looking out the window, she climbed out of the bed and sat at the window sill.

The night in Elenia was chilled, autumn steadily approaching the country as she looked around the palace garden in view of her room. "This is the times I miss my mother." She mumbled, to herself as she looked out into the night. She felt something brush her shoulder and saw the small Princess climbing onto her lap. "Hello Danae." She replied, looking at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep Lady Athena?" She studied the young woman slightly. "Are you sad?" She asked.

"Princess, I'm just missing my sister we were really close. She was five years younger than me and I was the one to take care of her." She replied then sighed, "I'm worried about her because our father wasn't very nice to us." She kissed the top of her head, "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Willow woke up sighing as her blonde rats nest hair tangled around the back of her head, "Gah...It's still dark outside." She mumbled to herself as she groaned, it was too hot out for her, she liked the times where it was always cold and the snow on the ground. She looked around and sighed, hearing the snores of her favorite knight the next door over. "I've always wanted to sleep in a man's arm." She mumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of bed and headed out the door.

Ulath had glared at the person knocking on his door at this ungodly hour of the morning, until he saw the blonde haired girl he had come to spend time with. "Willow, what are you doing here?"

She smirked, leaning against the door frame. "My bed was lonely and I wanted to come sleep with you." She replied.

"What kind of sleep?" He asked, raising an eyebrow looking at her in the thin nightgown she wore.

"Both?" She asked, smiling at him leaning up to kiss him softly. She grinned as the kiss turned rougher as he shut the room for both of them to enjoy the rest of their night.

She sighed, looking up at Ulath smiling as he stroked her head, laughing as his hand got stuck in her hair. "I'm going to hate getting that out." She mumbled to herself, listening to him laugh, feeling the vibrations of it shake her body.

"I didn't realize how tiny your body was compared to mine until then." He replied, looking at her. She rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him. "So I could tell I wasn't your first."

"Oh you were, I just have a high pain tolerance, the only other kids on my street were boys and so I spent most of my time if I wasn't with Athena and Ruby I was having to deal with them." She leaned up and kissed him. "I broke my wrist in three places and didn't cry because I would get made fun of."

"What was it like growing up where you did?" He asked, holding her waist, keeping the girl close.

"It was a lot different here, we were more advance with the some stuff, but it made us loose most of the sense of wonder and mystery. I had to write a paper comparing two time periods and I did my world's time like this and it's modern day society and that's what the main point was." She replied, shrugging, "I quite like it here though. I can't wait to see the snow it was one of my favorite things about living in my town a lot of snow in the winter, it wasn't thick, but it was constant."

That morning a red haired girl was strolling in the garden, secretly listening to the politics that was being discussed a bit away from her. Government and anything that had to do with it was her major in school along with a minor in art and business. She had to put something random with that to give her some fun, didn't she? She felt a hand on her arm, she turned to look to see her Alconie Knight. "Tynian, you scared me." She mumbled, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't like you listening to what was going on." he replied, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"When I was in college I was majoring in politics and business and art." She replied, smirking and leaning up to lightly kiss him. "I quite enjoy hearing anything about it and I wanted to get familiar to the politics and how the government worked here."

"How did the government work where you were from?"

"Stupidly in my opinion." She replied, giggling a bit as she too her knight's hand. She leaned her head on his arm as they continued their walk.


End file.
